The art of thieving
by beautifulsoulheart
Summary: He was born a thief. Jay had known that ever since he could walk. His father would have him hold things in his small hands and walk away before anyone could notice.


Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or it's characters. I only own the plot.

A/N: Hello! This is set in my Smoke and Fire universe. It focuses on the relationship of Jay and Lonnie. This is also posted on AO3 under the same alias. I actually posted it there first.

* * *

He was born a thief. Jay had known that ever since he could walk. His father would have him hold things in his small hands and walk away before anyone could notice.

Getting off the island he didn't have to steal for anything. He bought things like clothes and a phone to keep touch with Mal, Evie and Carlos. But he never was prepared for the day when he realized that he actually cared for Lonnie.

It had started simple enough. They were dates to Cotillion and after that they both sort of fell into a routine of always doing things together after R.O.A.R practice. Lonnie would come over to the dorms and help Jay with his homework. It was a pleasant routine that he found himself enjoying.

It had started as a joke between all of the VK's that Jay and Lonnie were dating without making it official. Jay had just told them that they were only friends. The truth was he hadn't really thought of it that way, Lonnie was strong and a good leader. That's all he really noticed at the time.

It had taken Lonnie being asked out by some other guy for Jay to realize that the intense emotion he was feeling was jealously.

Carlos and Ben had to keep him from hitting the guy in the face when he and Lonnie had walked past the group on their way off campus. That's when he had finally talked to Lonnie about what they were doing.

"You're thinking really hard," Lonnie wrapped her arms around her husband. It had only been a few days but he liked the idea of being her husband.

"It's nothing important," Jay said casually leaning back into her embrace.

"My parents want us to come over when we get back. But I kind of like the idea of extending our honeymoon for a bit," the Asian woman moved so that she was sitting in Jay's lap.

"How long are we talking?"

"A year. It would give us a chance to travel around the world. Explore new places, do new things."

Traveling for a year is exactly what they managed to do. Lonnie had started a party planning business with Jane that had taken off and she knew the other girl would be fine by herself. Jay had made a career out of playing Tourney professionally so while he had gotten a year off it wasn't spent too much like a vacation.

They were in Arendelle discussing the end of their journey when they had received the news of Carlos and Jane finally having a baby.

"I don't want to go back," Lonnie confessed as she and Jay were sitting at a cafe.

"It's been nice Lon, but I've got to get back to the team and Jane has been working extra hard," Jay reasoned with his wife. "Plus if I miss another birth Evie will kill me."

"She and Doug have three kids already. They must by looking to start their own Tourney team," the Asian woman quickly thanked their waiter as they were given the bill. "Maybe we should have a kid or two."

"What?" Jay looked up as he stopped signing his name on the bill.

"I mean. Everyone else is having a kid and it's not like we'd struggle with money or anything," Lonnie shrugged her shoulders.

"Lon, let's get back to Auradon and then think about it."

They were in Auradon a few months later having dinner with all of their friends to celebrate the fact that they were all together again.

"So long story short Maddie and Jason are now married and Ben nearly had a heart attack," Mal laughed as she looked at her husband.

"I think it's great that we'll be in-laws one day," Evie smiled at her friends.

"How are you feeling these days Jane?" Lonnie asked her best friend.

"Like a pumpkin. Someone might as well bippity boppity boo me into a carriage," the fairy woman answered honestly.

"You're glowing," Carlos complimented his wife.

Lonnie smiled at the couple thinking about how she and Jay had started talking about starting their own family.

"When are you two going to join the club?" Jane asked the silent couple.

"We haven't really talked about it. We've only been married for a year, and we've got lives to figure out," Jay countered. The last thing he had wanted was for his friends to figure out anything before it was actually decided.

"And I just got back, Jane kept me updated but I still have stuff to go through," Lonnie effortlessly lied along side her husband. They both knew each other so well that they could move in tandem. "Plus Jay's got the team."

"Well when you do finally have kids I hope they take after you Lonnie," Carlos smirked.

"Funny," Jay sneered at his friend. "It's only been a year. Why rush? That's what Evie and Doug did and now they're working on their own sports team."

"Hey three kids is not a lot," the fashion designer remarked.

"That's still the most out of anyone here," Jay smirked knowing he had successfully distracted his friends from asking anymore questions.

Soon the group of friends were deep into a conversation about how many kids would be considered having any kind of sports team. It continued to last into most of the night just up until everyone had decided to head to their own separate homes.

"I get why you created a diversion. I just can't figure out why," Mal caught up to the man as he was waiting for Lonnie to finish her conversation with Evie about some dress she needed designed for an event coming up soon. "The only thing I can think of is that Lonnie is either pregnant or you're both thinking about it."

"I have no idea what you're going on about Mal," the man said coolly as he turned to look at his friend. "Even if any of that true why wouldn't we say anything tonight anyways?"

"You may have a point," the fairy shrugged as she walked away towards her husband who seemed to be caught in a conversation with Doug.

* * *

Jay is dropping his gym bag onto the floor of the cottage that he and Lonnie had bought just after they came back from year of traveling when he takes note of his wife sleeping on the couch.

Walking closer he can see that her hair is put up into a loose bun and her tablet in next to her head. It had gotten busy at work for her since Jane had taken her maturnity leave that even when she chose to work from home Lonnie found herself dosing off for at least an hour or two.

He wants to grab his camera and take a quick picture of her because she's just as beautiful as the day he first met her. Of course that has been years now but he can still see her beating him at R.O.A.R practice and showing him that she's just every bit as strong as he is.

Jay likes to think that he would have been content with his life he had, had never left the Isle but it's days like this where he pushes that thought out of his head.

He really wants to pick her up and take her to lay on their bed but he knows she'll just be up again and going back to work.

"Lon," Jay says as he kneels in front of the couch and gently wakes her up. "You fell asleep on the couch again."

"I don't know how Jane did it. I'm exhausted from just keeping everything on track," the woman stretched as she looked at her husband. "I can't imagine thinking about doing this while pregnant."

"Lucky for us we have awhile before we have to figure that out."

Lonnie hummed in agreement before she moved aside to allow Jay to sit next to her. "I just hope that nine months is plenty of time."

Jay stopped for a second before he turned to look at his wife. "You're pregnant?"

"About eight weeks apparently," The Asian woman looks at the man and smiled. "They're both going to love you."

"Both? As in two?"

"I went to the doctor's office to confirm and they did an ultrasound right there and it looks like there will be two babies in our future."

"That is probably the best news I have heard in awhile," Jay smiled as he pulled his wife into a kiss.

* * *

It's weeks before the new parents decide to tell any of their friends. It's half wanting to wait and see and half just wanting to have some time to process the news before their lives become about two small children and them having to share moments with their friends.

Jay has always been a thief, that much was ingrained in him since he was a child. And for those few weeks where no one knows about them having not one but two babies is moments he knows would have been stolen if he hadn't stolen them first.


End file.
